Alternate Conquest
by FearTheSoviet
Summary: This story is an alternate version of code geass that I made for an literature project. One-shot:


**So one day, my english teacher assigns us a project in which we have to make our own dystopia. We had to create history for the society, establish how it runs, and write diary entries for our main character who fights the society.**

**I decide fuck it I'm lazy so I'll just change up code geass a bit... alot. **

**These are the diary entries I wrote for the project.**

289 PRA, June 10

My name is Lelouch Washington, 17th in line for the throne of America, and two weeks ago my sister and I were exiled from the Empire. The reason for my banishment was that I disrespectful to the Emperor when I barged into the throne room and demanded that he find and deliver justice upon the ones who assassinated my mother, 5th consort to the Emperor, Empress Marianne. My sister is being exiled alongside me because of her weakness, because her legs were crippled in the attack and she is also suffering from psychosmatic blindness. I am currently residing in the Japanese island of Hokkaido, as Japan is the only first world country left that isn't in a state of cold war with America, other than the Saudi's and the Turks.

289 PRA, August 12

Nunnally and I have been on the run for the past two months. The emperor has declared war on Japan knowing full well that we were here. The cabin we were staying in, despite being so far out of the way, was bombed a few days after war was declared.

I've been carrying Nunnally on my back across Japan trying to find a place to stay. I had to carry her through a field filled with corpses yesterday, when Nunnally asked me what the smell was, I told her that we were passing through a garbage dump.

I think the locals are starting to get to me as well, as I have started agreeing with their cries "DEATH TO AMERICA"

290 PRA, April 25

The war ended last week with an American victory. The government chose to surrender after Emperor Kururugi committed suicide. Nunnally and I are living in a boarding school owned by the Ashfords, a noble family that was also exiled, as the rest of the nobility looked down upon their equal treatment of number workers and my mother was the only thing protecting them.

I saw in the news that my brother Clovis, 5th in line for the throne, will soon take up viceroyship of Japan. Or as it's now called, area 16.

293 PRA, March 3

I've been hiding for 3 years under the surname of Lamperouge. A huge help to our survival has been our maid Allison, an ex-OSI agent loyal to our mother who helps us avoid detection.

I barely feel alive though, what's the point in existing if you fail to make a difference to the world around you. Right now my only reason to continue existing is to keep Nunnally happy. If something were to happen to her I would just kill myself, and then nothing would change. My friends would be sad for a few months and then absolutely no effect on anything else.

I want to change the world. I want to make the world a gentler place, a place for Nunnally.

294 PRA, April 6

I've picked up two new hobbies to help pass the time. The more innocent one being gambling with the local nobles and cheating them out of their money. If they refuse to pay me, then I threaten them with arson. I've burned down four mansions so far. But I did give the staff escape routes.

My other hobby is helping resistance cells fight the government. I find the groups that don't target civilians, hijack one of their radios, and as long as they listen to my orders, they either come out on top, or give the Americans a pyrrhic victory.

296 PRA, February 12

Yesterday I was out gambling, while on my way home, I passed a convoy taking Clovis to some art museum exhibition. Unfortunately he recognized me and had me dragged into his personal vehicle and started telling me how everyone on the mainland would be so happy to learn that Nunnally and I are alive.

Tomorrow, I'm leaving to meet the pack of wolves known as my family. But there two pros to this situation. That I can bring Allison with me, and it will put me in a position to stage a Coup d'état.

296 PRA, February 15

The ball to welcome me home was about what was to be expected, very few actually cared that I was alive, and even less were happy about it. The only siblings who I could tell were not plotting my assassination was Odysseus, who didn't care, Schneizel, who saw me as a potential ally, and Clovis, who brought me. But there were some who did actually see me as a friend such as, Cornelia, Euphemia, Marybell, Anya, and Arthur

Soon Nunnally and I will be living back in our old home, the Aries Villa. Though I will ensure that this time it can keep out assassins.

296 PRA, March 7

I've already had my first assassination attempt. A bomb planted inside the engine. However I predicted this as a possibility and have my car checked very often.

With Allison's help I managed to track down some of the people responsible and interrogated them. I found that it was my younger sister Cecile who was responsible, but she was never one to make the first move, so I am going to interrogate her as well.

296 PRA, March 9

In a few days, Cecile's death will be announced to the public, according to the autopsy, she will have hit her head while diving, and drowned in her pool.

Before I killed her, I learned from interrogating her that my older sister, 1st princess Guinevere, put her up to the task of assassinating me. But having two princesses die in such a close timeframe would be too suspicious, so I decided to instead of killing Guinevere, I threatened her and then drew a frowny face on her chest with the poker that was in her fireplace.

296 PRA, March 30

Last week, the Emperor summoned me to speak with him. I am soon going to be shipped off to the Middle East and assist my elder sister, General Cornelia, in conquering the Saudis.

If I don't show results, then Nunnally will be killed for my failures. As much as I hate America, I have no choice but to bring it to victory.

296 PRA, November 25

Conquering the Arabian peninsula has been a surprisingly fun endeavor. Outnumbering and outgunning my enemy has been a welcome change of pace, one that made victory so much easier. A few days after our victory Cornelia was made the Viceroy of the newly dubbed, Area 18. I asked her to treat the eighteens who remained loyal as if they were were citizens, and ignore all complaints about it from the mainland. Thankfully she decided to listen to me instead of being her usual warmongering self.

I have received quite a lot of praise for my low casualty victories. There were even many commanders and soldiers who have sworn their loyalty to me, my plan for revenge is ever closer in sight.

296 PRA, December 11

On new years eve, I am going to be the groom of an arranged political marriage. I was angry at this news until I met the bride, Kallen Statdfeld. When I met her I was amused. Not once did I imagine that my father would arrange for me to marry a terrorist.

Kallen was an half-breed insurrectionist, her father a noble, and her mother a sixteen. Even though she passed off as American, she chose to fight against the empire, and only did so to remain hidden. Although she's never actually seen me, I've worked with her multiple times in the past, and she exceeded my expectation every time.

297 PRA, January 3

The wedding went very smoothly, the only one who tried to poison me was my younger brother Vincent, and Nunnally seems to be getting along with Kallen well.

Speaking of Kallen, I laughed out loud when she pulled a knife on me after I told her that I knew she was a terrorist. After I explained to her that I plan to destroy America, and that I was the mystery voice that lead her group to victory multiple times, she was wary of me, but she doesn't hate me and is being more open to me.

Unfortunately I am being sent to take care of terrorists in Area 9, so I won't be able to develop my relationship with Kallen.

297 PRA, May 21

The terrorists in Area 9 were a joke, the Viceroy, a general named Bartley, was just horribly incompetent. So I used my authority to give Viceroyship to one of my commanders. He was to continue my plan of extending a helping hand to those who cooperated and showing no mercy to those who stood against me.

Soon I am going to be able to spend a while at home and reconnect with Nunnally and Kallen in person rather than a video conference.

297 PRA, August 7

In a few days I will be sent to Area 16, the area with the most resistance from the numbers, to help with getting rid of the terrorists. This time Kallen and Nunnally will be coming with me.

The official reason why they will be coming with me is because they spent most of their lives in the area and they miss it. But the real reason is to help me with my plan of toppling the Empire.

297 PRA, September 13

So far everything is going according to my plan. Officially, all of the major terror cells in the area have been destroyed a few days ago, in reality, remnants of the groups have come up with a plan together with help from their useful spy, Kallen Statdfeld.

I had Kallen suggest to Clovis that he should hold a ball and invite royal family members to celebrate. During the ball, the terrorists will attack and hopefully kill the primary targets they were given; Odysseus, Guinevere, Schneizel, and Clovis. The most capable people in line for the throne.

I still have to remove any suspicion that I was behind this, so I have to fake Nunnally's death with the fake corpse I had made and I myself have to be injured severely.

297 PRA, September 17

The plan was almost a perfect success. One problem was that Marybell and Euphemia decided to show up, and if I hadn't considered that possibility and slipped laxatives into their drinks, they would have been killed as well.

The other problem was the injury I received was permanent damage to my right eye. I will be wearing an eyepatch for the rest of my life.

But the plan was still a success. Apparently my acting was good enough that the emperor believed Nunnally dead, and since the enemies of America were the ones who killed her, I still had a reason to fight for him.

Now only competition for the throne was from Cornelia, and she didn't want it.

299 PRA, December 27

I have been biding my time ensuring that no one suspects me, conquering territories, and putting down resistances. I am currently next in line for the throne and in three days time the emperor, Julius Washington, will die from the ricin Allison slipped into his meal and I, Lelouch Washington, will become the crowned emperor of the American Empire.

As the emperor, I will be able to slowly take apart the empire without causing a power vacuum. I can bring salvation to those who were oppressed. I can become a messiah that will make miracles.

300 PRA, January 1

I am now the emperor. I am going to start making reforms in the system, give the numbers better lives. I am the most powerful man in the world, I can do anything I want. But first I am going make the world a gentler place. A place for Nunnally.

**That's basically it.**

**If you don't like it, suck it up, it got an 100 and that's what matters.**


End file.
